Daddy's Little Girl
by LoveShipper
Summary: Steve Torres's thoughts of his little girl being with a certain popstar. Please review


Title: Daddy's Little Girl

Pairing: Smitchie

Rating: G

Summary: Mr Torres's thoughts about his little girl growing up

Author's Notes: I don't own anybody. I thought of another nickname for Mitchie so I will be using it. Please review. I am dying to know what Demi have and did for her Joey on his birthday and what he is going to do for his girls' birthdays. This is a one-shot only so please don't ask for a sequel.

"Connie, who is that boy and why is he staring into our daughter's eyes like he wants to kiss her? I don't remember Mica ever mentioning a boy in her letters" Steve Torres stage whispered to his wife after witnessing his little girl holding hands and staring deeply into a strange boy's eyes on stage with everyone watching.

When baby Michalyina Demi Torres was put into his arms in her warm pink blanket, smelling like baby powder and feeling like a proclein doll that the slightest movement would break into two. He had held her stiffly at first then had relaxed when she had given a small stretch and wrapped her tiny pinkie finger around his bigger one and held on tight. He knew then and there that this little girl had stolen his heart, that he loved her more then anything and would die for her and Connie. He would be the kind of dad to have tea parties and play dress up with his little angel and not feel embarrassed to admit it.

"Well that young man is Shane Gray. Yes the young man who is on the tv with his immature, and somewhat snobby attitude but during the summer and after meeting Mica, he totally changed. He helps out in the kitchen and doesn't act like he is forced to be there by his uncle. he talks nicely to the other campers, doesn't act snobby or like a snob anymore and is helping the campers out with their dancing and singing. I have been noticing a change in our daughter too, she talks to me and tells me that Shane is really nice and is so easy to talk to, they have had deep conversations about how music has affected their lives and have told each other pretty much everything about themselves, even more then we know about our own daughter.

Plus every time she comes back from talking to Shane,she has the biggest smile on her face and can't stop talking about Shane and what they talked about. Kind of like I was when we first met" Connie said in a calm "mom" voice usually reserved for when Mica was freaking out over the girls at her school making jokes and pokes at her expense sending her into tears and comments of her not being worth anything but to her parents or none of the boys at her school, especially the ones where she had a crush on, weren't paying attention to her to comfort her.

" Though I am glad that our girl has found someone who she can have deep conversations with, like have with you, I have a little hesitant about my baby girl maybe falling so fast and hard with a famous guy who she has only known for a short time and has up to now shown jerky,immature, crude personality that I don't know if I want to be associated with my little girl. But if you say that he has shown improvement over the summer then I trust your judgement as I know that you don't want our daughter to be hurt either and only want what is best." Steve stuttered out as he thought of the idea of the day he had been dreading for a long time, his baby girl maybe finding her Prince Charming, the guy who will eventually sweep her off her feet and take her away from him.

Mica was her girl, no other man who she had met had seen the sweet, caring, lovable, generous, quirky, immensely talented beautiful young women he and his wife had raised and was therefore not worthy of his Mica's love and affections. He hated it every time his little girl had come home with her face streaked with tears and her clothes tattered and torn because some stupid boys had broken her delicate heart and thrown it back at her or the girls at her school were just jealous and therefore teased his baby girl to death.

" Steve, honey I know that Mica is your baby girl and you love her to death but sometimes I swear you still see her as a chubby checked, gap toothed two year old who would hang on your every word and follow you around like a lost puppy but sweetie you have to admit that Mica is a young women who deserves to have a young man show her the affection we know she deserves and will treat her with the respect and devotion we have shown when raising her. Honey she will always be our little girl but she is growing up and we have to accept it."

Steve didn't want to admit it but his wife was right. When he looked at Mica,sometimes he still saw her as the little girl who needed his protection, love and would look at him with absolute love and hero worship in her eyes instead of a young women who had learned to stand on her own two feet, not care what other people said about her to try to bring her down and trying to find her place in the world. But that didn't mean he had to like it. He wanted to keep his girl his little girl forever.

Connie just smiled at him and lead him over to where Mica and Shane were talking in a corner:"Come on hun, let's go meet this young man and you will see that once again I was right about him. But you have to promise that you won't go all "over protective dad" on him and start interrogate him. "

Steve just mocked her and said in a childish whine: "yes mom" while Connie took his hand and lead him over. "Ok so no promises that I won't scare Shane a little, I mean if he is really interested in my daughter then he will have to pass not only my test but Mica's as well. He better be ready to show and tell me how he is worthy of my baby girl's heart".


End file.
